


The Aftermath

by Palastel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palastel/pseuds/Palastel
Summary: Pipin vents his frustrations after the attack on Rhalgr’s Reach.





	The Aftermath

Smoke lingered still where the flames had first erupted. The smell of burning and dust and blood filled the air with no plans of dissipating soon. Bodies that had been strewn across the ground were slowly being transported one after the other… many of them fallen and gone stiff. Those who still breathed in perilous danger of joining their brethren at Thal’s gates were rushed to find aid.

So many wounded. So many lost in an instant. Hardly a single soul saved as the Eorzean Alliance arrived a moment too late, when the damage had already been done and the Garleans retreated.

Amongst the wounded was none other than Pipin Tarupin, who struggled to breathe after the assault against the Garlean general. Aside from the Warrior of Light and their Scion friends, he had been one of the first to receive aid by the Alliance. One of the first to be released in the middle of the night so that he may rest in one of the available private chambers.

And yet he left them while the Alliance officials were too busy assisting with the remaining wounded. Sneaking past any who might stop and scold him—though many paid him no mind. There was too much to do instead of focusing on one stray lalafell seeking a night’s stroll.

As Pipin found himself a place of solitude away from the crowds, he allowed himself to lean against the rocky walls of the Reach. One hand massaging a sore spot where he had been hit—if one could even say he was truly hit to begin with.

“… ‘Tis all my fault.” He sulked, head low with gritted teeth. “If it were not for my plan, this tragedy might have been averted… We could have been here at the start of it all and put an immediate finish to the Garlean’s plans…”

The loss of life could have been minimal. He and the Scions could have put an end to their attack with the Warrior of Light. So many excuses swarming his head with so many ‘if’ situations. If only… If only…

And then when they had finally arrived…

“What good was I?” Pipin swore. Gripping his fists tightly till his knuckles turned white.

To think that the Garlean Legatus had been so strong! None could contend with the man aside from the Warrior of Light and even they had fallen at the very end. Both he and the Scion lass had been thrown back by the sheer force of his power alone… ‘Twas hardly a fight!

Zenos… he had defeated them with such ease. Attacked when the Alliance was not present. Played them all for fools as he and his troops slaughtered so many of the reach’s occupants.

And all Pipin could do was sit there and gasp for air after only a few small blows if that. His pride wounded and in tatters when his father arrived on the scene and saw him in that state. A miserable, pitiful feeling welling up from within. Knowing that he had failed.

“Damns it all to hell!!” He had suddenly slammed his fist hard against the hard rocky walls. Trickles of blood slowly dripping where the skin tore against sharp stone. Whether he cared or not, it didn’t show as frustrated tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

Pipin remained that way for a time. Lamenting his poor actions in the grand scheme of things. Allowing the tears to flow and his heart to wallow in self-pity. That the others would trust in him again after this embarrassing display… that his father would still find worth in him after allowing his own plan to fall to shambles… He would be undeserving of any merit or consolation after this day.

Feeling no better after getting his raw emotions out, the vice marshal dragged himself back to his chambers. Praying that he might somehow make it up to everyone whom he had let down.

✦✦✦

The next day, some of the Immortal Flames troops had approached him in plain clothes. A sign that they were currently off duty and looking to take the vice marshal away from his duties. Despite the healers scolding him to rest, here Pipin was already trying to force himself back into command and taking on more of a workload than he should be.

That just wouldn’t do.

“Come now!” They urged, pushing the concerned lalafell along and away from the rest of those hard at work.

“Please—I mustn’t!” Pipin had groaned, to no avail. This group consisted of his closer friends in the troops. Having likely spotted the distressed vice marshal at some point and were adamant to cheer the young one up.

“Lighten up! We all know you were advised to stay put.” One of them grinned mischievously, having led them to a makeshift bar set in place for the visiting Alliance so that they may wind down during breaks. The small group sat at one of the tables, at least one person on either side of Pipin so that he wouldn’t consider making an escape.

“The whole lot of you…” Pipin swore as they poured drinks amongst themselves. One of them cruelly sliding over to him the largest of glasses full of alcohol.

“A little thing like you couldn’t possibly finish such a tall glass!” One teased.

“I bet you he won’t even make it half way.” Another one chimed in.

“Nah, have you seen him go? I’ve seen him chug at least three of these at once per a dare!” Yet another piped up.

All of them continuously joked amongst themselves and poked fun at the poor vice marshal. The mood brightening into that of foolishness and fun as each had their rounds of drinks. Pipin eventually joined in after he could stand it no longer… these were his good buddies trying their damnest to cheer him up after a horrible night of lamenting.

A begrudging smile soon formed on his lips… he couldn’t stay brooding forever in such a cheerful atmosphere.

He easily downed one… two… three or more. Each time the others cheering him on and going about gossiping of the other troops. The rest of the day being spent in their presence until each needed to return back to their duties.

The attack still hung heavily on Pipin’s mind… and truthfully it would bother him for some time. But at least this way, he’s come to accept it with a tad more ease.


End file.
